


Solace in the Rain

by DemonicPresence



Series: A Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence





	Solace in the Rain

There is a quiet peace found in the rain  
In the rumble of the thunder  
In the whispering of the wind

The soul is soothed  
The heart beats in time to its rhythm  
The mind eases and the worries drain away

Peacefulness creeps  
A soft tired, a gentle sense  
Of stress washing away in the storm

The lightning flashes  
And the rain pulses  
Tapping a melody against the windows

A mug of tea  
A riveting story  
And the drumming of the song

I find such solace in the rain


End file.
